A Kat's Tale
by AnonymousLoveLetter
Summary: Katarina Du Couteau has always been proud and respected as an intense killer and leader but what happens when everything goes downhill? The sudden departure of her father, the death of her mother and Jericho Swain's new post as Commander being to much for her to handle, Katarina's life has been a mental disorder leaving her scarred. Will she ever be the same or miserable forever?
1. Chapter 1 The Exile

The night was cold and the streets were empty, yet this wasn't all true. Silently waiting for her pray, Katarina the Sinister Blade awaited, her knifes close in reach. She had been here for many hours yet she knew that if everything went smoothly, her hours out on the street would be worth. She just grinned mischievously and laughed a bit at the idea of her being the new commander of Noxus. Imagining her future, Katarina stood, waiting in a corner as the darkness hid her silhouette as she waited for any life activity or movement. Tap. . Flustered, Katarina turned her head the direction the noise was coming in. "Woof" barked a dog. Katarina threw a can to scare the little dog but, the little dog seemed not one bit scared. The dog then turned around, wagging it's tail happily it rushed toward Katarina. "No! Bad dog!" Katarina shrieked. As if the dog understood, it stopped at once and sat down.

"Huh?" Katarina questioned the dog. "If you understand me, that must mean you have an owner…" Katarina quickly spun around, barely dodging the tip of a broken sword. "Oh hello Riven, long time no see." Katarina smirked.

"Why? Why do you have to make this hard for me. I just want to live my life in peace. Please Katarina, don't do this." Riven pleaded.

"You betrayed us. How could you run away and let us believe you dead? We spent a month hoping to discover your body. I guess it was our work was in vain. You planned that all along didn't you? Kill everyone then run right?" Katarina said coldly. "Why did you have to leave us?"

"Katarina, you have to understand me. I had no choice." Riven reasoned. "You had no choice? Don't make me laugh Riven. You could have come back and been redeemed as a warrior and praised by our people. Believe or not , we won. " Katarina snapped back angrily. Katarina's eyes started itching and her lips began to quiver. Riven was like a sister to her and Riven knew this. Both of them acted strong but they had a soft side.

"Riven. I missed you. You are almost like my blood sister. I.. I just can't anymore." Katarina whispered as tears fell down her cheek. "Every day I waited at night hoping you to return. But you never did." More tears fell down her face.

"Katarina." Riven coaxed. "Let's run away together! You and me. Nothing can stop us. Please Katarina." Katarina quickly embraced Riven as the both girls cried. Katarina slowly reached for Riven's hand and squeezed it tightly as she whispered seductively at Riven.

"Of course I'll go with you. And, we can have some fun while we're at it." Katarina smirked and reached for her bag.

"What do you mean by fun?" Riven asked, scared of what she was about to say.

"Well. I did bring your bunny costume.." Katarina gleamed as she slowly pulled out the costume from her bag.

"And I heard that tomorrow a bunch of horny rich guys will go to that casino.." Katarina smirked once more. "Oh hell no." Riven shouted.


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping

The following morning at a hotel not so far from yesterday, slept Katarina and Riven. After fighting all night about whether if Riven going to the club tomorrow, Katarina won by nearly stabbing seven daggers in Riven's throat. Fortunately for Riven, she had her her sword to block the dagger or Riven would look like Spongebob. A couple of hours past before the women woke up. Of course Katarina, always alert woke up first when she hear other people making up.

"Riveeeen, wake up!" Katarina said sleepily.

"Whyyy? Just go to bed girl!" Riven whined as she hid beneath the several blankets. Katarina just sighed as Riven lazily tried to push her away.

"Riven! Stop!" Katarina moaned as pleasure filled her body. "Riveeeeen, do you even know what you're touching?" Katarina asked, moaning even harder, as Riven squeezed Katarina's breast.

"I know perfectly what I'm touching you idiot. Now go to sleep pleaseeeee." Katarina then caught her by her hand and lifted her of the bed.

"Hey! I was sleeping!" Riven protested.

"And you were being naughty!" Katarina proclaimed. "If we're going to the casino today, we got to look nice and act nice so let's go eat our breakfast.

 _Breakfast_

"I'll just have the salad please." Katarina ordered.

"Ughhh. I'll have a breakfast burrito." Riven said. As the girls got their food they went to go get a seat,

"I'm sorry about the morning Kat…" Riven started the conversations.

"No need to start the morning chat like that Riven! Let's think positive. So, after this we'll go to the spa, go shopping, then home to dress and finally we'll be at the casino. Maybe you might fine _the one Riven."_ Katarina grinned.

"Shut up!" Riven said irritated.

 _Spa_

"Riven, hurry!" Katarina shouted as she practical dragged Riven into the spa.

"Nooooooo!" Riven whined as Katarina managed to get her in the store.

"Someone block the door quick!" Katarina pleaded as the store manager blocked the door with crates.

"Noooooo! My sanity! WHYYYY!" Riven cried as she dropped on her knees.

"Don't do this to me!"

"Chillax Riven. You'll be fine." Katarina coaxed her as she stabbed Riven with Thiopental.

 _Shopping_

"Why are my nails soo… girlish. I feel like I have no soul." Riven said.

"You're fine." Katarina lied.

"It's like a unicorn threw up on me…." Riven cried.

"Oh look, it's a really cute dress!" Katarina lied as she pointed at a Levi dress.

"It's beautiful!" Riven exclaimed. Katarina just slapped herself. Riven was gong to look ugly at the casino. Pink and blue do NOT match.

"I was joking Riven. You are not going to wear those cheap looking dresses girl. Katarina shouted as she went after Riven.

TILL THE NEXT TIME….. DUN DUN DUN!

I promise Kat x Yasuo will happen ?


	3. Chapter 3 The Club

Shopping

"You aren't going to wear much, hun." Katarina informed Riven.

"What do you mean by that!" Riven questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you're going to wear your bunny costume." Katarina stated as they entered Payless.

"And what are you going to wear!" Riven asked as she secretly got a box of boots.

"First of all, leave those ugly boots. Second of all, I'm going to wear a red dress I bought a week ago." Katarina whispered as she returned the boots.

"That seems unfair. You have to wear something similar like what I'm wearing!" Riven protested.

"Look, these shoes are nice. And-" Katarina said trying to change the subject.

"Stop trying to act dumb! You're going to have to wear something sexy too!" Riven pouded.

"Fine. But I still like these shoes and you're going to wear them!" Katarina whined as she shoved the shoes in Riven's crossed arms.

As Katarina paid for the shoes, they then went store to store, Riven in hope to find Katarina something worse then her costume.

"Can we just leave? We've been in all the stores already! Just forget about it okay? Katarina whined once more.

"We still haven't checked that store." Riven said grinning, as she pointed at Victoria's Secret.

"Noooooo!" KatarIna pouted like a little child.

"Hey look, a kitty cat costume!" Riven laughed as grabbed the soft fabric and hurried in line.

"Nooooooooo!" Katarina whined. "Don't do it!"

The Club

As Katarina and Riven walked in, as they felt all the men's attention on them. Katarina then instinctively reached out for her daggers just in case things got ugly. Men across the bar shouted and whistled, trying to get the ladies attention but Katarina and Riven ignored them as they took a seat.

"I told you this was a bad idea. C'mon, let's get out of here." Riven pleaded.

"Nonsense. You owe me for not turning you in." Katarina countered as she glared at her friend.

"Uhhhh, excuse me ladies, but all men in that table would want to buy you food and drinks." The waitress said, pointing at a table full of Demacians.

"No thank you." Katarina said sharply.

"Uh, why did you decline Kat? Riven whispered.

"They are Demacians." Katarina said simply.

Moments Later

"Let's dance Riven." Katarina said as she pulled Riven.

"But... I'm not done eatinggggggg!" Riven whined.

"The food was free girl... Thanks to some fellow Noxians." Katarina smiled as she dragged Riven out of her seat.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom." Riven said fast.

"Oh.. okay." Katarina said gloomily.

"A young pretty like you shouldn't be sad." A silky voice said behind Kat. Katarina looked up to see an extremely handsome man, with a rose in his hand.

"Would you care for a dance?" The man said.

"Of course." Katarina said bewildered. The man then lead Katarina to the dance floor as the music began. '"The name is Yasuo, by the way." Yasuo whispered, almost seductively.

"Pleasure to meet you Yasuo, my name is Katarina." Katarina smirked.

Katarina and Yasuo danced in harmony all night together as Riven just watched for a while and escaped moments after, leaving Katarina alone.

As the last song past, Yasuo lifted Katarina in the air, kissing her passionately as they both moaned, equally in pleasure.

"It's closing time! So get out you too love birds. Go fuck each other or something, but just get out!" The owner said grumpily.

"Would you like to go to my place, to continue?" Yasuo asked Katarina as the kissed her neck.

"With pleasure." Katarina smirked, as Yasuo gave her a piggy back ride to his house.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1 Suspension

The night was beautiful, full of illuminating bright stars as Yasuo carried Katarina her across the city to his place. Katarina, for being extremely drunk had a steady grip on Yasuo.

"Are we there yet?" Katarina sleepily said as she yawned.

"Not yet, don't worry we'll be there soon." Yasuo replied, cupping her cheek.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Katarina asked as she nuzzled herself closer to Yasuo.

"I doubt you'll be able to sleep while I'm moving." Yasuo chuckled. "You can try though."

Taking Yasuo word serious, Katarina closed her eyes but she felt a bit uncomfortable doing. She just felt it would be wrong, as if someone was watching her. She turned around, trying to find someone's presence but she saw none. Putting all her doubts aside, Katarina lazily laid her head on Yasuo's firm shoulders and closed her eyes.

A few moments later

"Kat? You awake?" Yasuo asked, abruptly stopping.

"Huh? What do you want Yasuoo, I'm sleepy!" Katarina said, angrily.

"I feel as someone's watching…" Yasuo said, no longer like his usual calm self.

Katarina spun her head but the only thing she saw was the face of a familiar man, grabbing her.

"YASUOO!" Katarina shouted as they gagged her and blindfolded her in such quick time.

"Katarina?" Yasuo said startled as he felt her weight on him go away. "Katarina?!

Yasuo looked desperately around but he had no such luck. Even as an ex soldier he couldn't do anything. He always was a failure from the start. He failed to protect his master, and now he put the fine young woman in danger.

"KATARINA!' Yasuo yelled at the top of his voice, as he fell into his knees in defeat.

Cliffhangers! Yay!


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2 The Murder

Two Weeks Later

"Why…. WHY…" Katarina sobbed. "Why do you always have to take my happiness away Jericho. Why me?"

"Shut up already you little brat!" Jericho Swain snapped as slapped Katarina, making her mouth bleed. "This is why you'll never become High Commander of Noxus. You'd just bring us shame. First you let the fugitive Riven leave and then go around to a club and hook up with an Ionian in those slutty clothes."

Katarina looked up at Swain, full of despise and anger, wanting to kill him badly but she simply couldn't. It wouldn't help. She wouldn't become High Commander and she'd be a major suspect in his death. Curling her hand into a closed fist, she just swiped the blood of her face as she just glared at him.

"Aww, that's cute. Little Katarina is mad." Swain taunted her as he pinched her cheek. "You know, your sister is very… amusing. We have fun all the time together, if you know what I mean." Swain's expression turns into a wicked expression as he then chooses to play around with Katarina's hair.

"I also have fun with LeBlanc too. You know, your friend, my … playmate." This time, he even laughs. He lifts up Katarina's chin, making her face him as he slowly smiles wickedly again. "You'll soon become one of my playmates too Katarina. I'm sure you'll enjoy my company soon."

Katarina's patience was running out fast. Her blood was boiling as she clenched her fists and dug her nails deep into the wood of the chair she was currently stuck on. One more word from him would make Katarina snap. Just one word from his big mouth would make her go insane.

"Your sister l-" Swain began speaking, yet Katarina wasn't listening, she was breaking free from the chair holding her.

"YOU IDIOT!" Katarina screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FAMILY!" Katarina then grabbed a dagger from her boot as she pointed it at Swain's throat.

"Where are they!" Katarina asked forcefully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Swain coughed out.

"Where is my sister, where is Leblanc. WHERE ARE THEY!?" Katarina shouted.

"They came here because they wanted to! They're upstairs in my bedroom waiting for me." Swain stammered.

"You idiot… You just care about your filthy pleasures don't you! You'll pay for this! You'll pay for what you've done to them!" Katarina cried. "Bastards like you don't deserve to live. I don't care if I don't become High Commander, I want you D.E.A.D!" Katarina shouted as she slid the dagger deep into his throat as the door was slammed open.

"Swain!? Are you okay I though I hear scream-…" LeBlanc was there, holding a blanket over her body as she stared at Swain's lifeless body.

"You…. Killed him… Why?..." LeBlanc pouted. "We.. We were going go be one happy family. Why did you kill him? " LeBlanc said as she ran to Swain, wiping away her tears. "I'm pregnant. We were going to raise this child together! How could you Katarina! I thought we were friends…"

Katarina just stared at LeBlanc as she helplessly sobbed for Swain. Although a baby was left with no daddy, she still felt no regret for killing Jericho Swain. The death of him was for the better good, the baby would be happier without him anyways.

"I had to Leblanc. It had to be done, it just had to. Now you are no longer stuck as his prostitude, you are now free. His death wasn't in vain. He deserved to die, it was just a matter of time." Katarina spoke calmly.

"Why now though! Out of all the times, why now!" LeBlanc protested.

"He provoked me. He actually held me hostage here if you haven't noticed. I don't care if I have to become a fugitive because of him. Because of him, I don't know if my father still lives. He also killed my mother. Now, I know that he's ruined Cassiopedia's life and yours. I don't want a man like him to live longer. I didn't want you to get hurt any longer." Katarina whispered. " I care about you Leblanc, I really do. This is for the best of us. I'll help you with your child if I need to. I'll even sacrifice my own life for all of you because you and Cass are all I have left." Tears roll down Katarina's face as she lifts Swain's body off the ground. "I'll begin digging a hole." Katarina informed as she opened the door.

"Leave the body here. I want to be alone with him one last time." Leblanc cried as she hugged the corspe.

"Okay." Katarina spoke softly as she didn't want to get Leblanc even more depressed.

….

Outside the day was beautiful as a bright light greeted Katarina.

"Katarina?" Said a hooded figure, not far away.

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUNNNN!

Who's the hooded figure? Tune is next time to find out!


	6. Chapter 5 The Reunion

"No way!" Katarina shouts in joy. "Is it really you Talon?"

"Yup. The one and only." Talon smirks as he extended his arms. Katarina rushed to hug him as Talon brought her even closer.

"I've missed you a lot, Talon. Sometimes I didn't sleep because I kept wondering how you were. I sometimes even thought you were dead." Katarina cried as she embraced him.

"Don't worry Kat, I'll always be here for you. All that matters is that we're together." Talon coaxed as he laid his head on top of her's. He moved strands of red hair behind her ears as he lifted her chin.

"Now that we're together, I'll make sure to protect you and love you no matter what." Talon cupped Kat's chin as he kissed her.

"Promise me…. That you won't die on me. I don't want want to lose you for real this time." Katarina whispered as she kissed him back, grabbing him by the collar of his polo shirt.

"Kat… I" Talon whispered as his eyes started to burn.

"Promise me! Promise no matter what happens, that you'd save Cass, LeBlanc and yourself instead of dying trying to save me. Promise me please!" Katarina sobbed as tears vigorously strolled down her cheeks. Her scar ached with pain but securing the safety of her family was more important than the temporary pain she was feeling right now.

"I'm sorry Kat but I can't. You're too important to me. If you die, life wouldn't mean much. You and your father saved me. Your father gave me a roof to sleep in and food. You, Katarina, gave me purpose." Talon kissed Katarina passionately as tears rolled down his cheeks too.

"I love you Talon." Katarina whispered as she hugged him harder.

"I love you too, Katarina." Talon coaxed as he wiped tears away from her face."I will never stop loving you Katarina, I will always protect you until my last breath."

….

Under a cherry blossom tree, both Katarina and Talon proclaim their love and became lovers that day. Obstacles stood between them throughout the years but now they were finally happy, or at least they thought so.

…

"Katarina." Hissed a familiar voice. Katarina turned around only to see a serpent like woman.

"...Cass? What happened to you!" Katarina said alerted. "Did Swain did this to you?"

"Of course not. I've always been a snake. Remember when you left? I was sent on your mission and I got cursed. Ever since I've lived like this." Cassiopedia hissed. Either way, go dress appropriately, you look like a slut. Oh, you should also know that before you came, Talon was hooking up with the maids. I think she's pregnant, it might be Swain's or Talon's child. Have you seen Swain by the way?"

Katarina sighed in disappointment. She just ruined their moment and then she offended her.

"Swain's dead. I killed him moments ago." Katarina said coldly. Cass looked at her and began laughing hysterically. Talon on the other side said nothing.

"What are you laughing at?!" Katarina frowned disappointly.

"You, Katarina...killed Swain. Don't realize how stupid that sounds? Why would you kill Swain? You'd be basically throwing your chance into ever becoming High Commander." Cass stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're right, it is stupid but I did it. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to dig a hole for his corspe." Katarina glared at her sister as she headed to the garage.

"KATARINA! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Cass shouted. "SWAIN WAS PROTECTING US YOU IDIOT!" Katarina snickered the moment her sister said that. She wasn't being protected, she was getting tortured, or at least she was.

"I don't regret anything I did. What is done is done." Katarina growled.

With those final words Katarina left her sister alone to face the truth alone. Jericho Swain, The Master Tactician was Dead.


	7. Chapter 6 The Refugee

Tension grew between both the sisters. None could be together as both now grew hatred for eachother. Ever since that day, everything changed. Katarina became a refugee. Everyone who she thought she trusted couldn't be trusted anynore. Cassiopedia, her beloved sister was cruel enough to put her in this danger. Katarina felt lost for the first time in her life. Her own sister betrayed her and Riven, her childhood friend, left her in this mess. If only she would have turned in Riven she wouldn't be here. She would have never had to kill Swain and she'd become High Commander, something she can no longer be. Rage filled Katarina's heart as she contained her agony. Katarina wanted to shout at the tip or her lungs but she couldn't, she'd be caught. Crying wouldn't help either since it would just weaken her. Her only option was moving forward. Never had Katarina had the need to kill a Noxian before but now she was forced to. It was either their life or her's.

"Check the area. She might be here. " Ordered a familiar voice.

Katarina ducked behind a barrel as she heard the faint footsteps coming towards her. She grabbed the nearest knife in reach as she could see the man's shoes. His movement and style were awfully familiar, too familiar.

Caught out of guard, two firm hands touched Katarina's face as they guided her to see the man's face.

"It's me Katarina, don't worry I won't turn you in." Talon whispered as he covered her mouth.

"Talon?" Katarina said astonished, removing Talon's hand from her face. "How?"

"Kat, you need to get out of Noxus, I'll distract them while you escape okay? Talon caressed Katarina's face as he leaned in to kiss her. Katarina wanted this moment to last forever but time wouldn't stop for them.

"Captain, you okay? Asked a soldier. Separating from the kiss, Talon replied "I'm okay, I was just spaced out for a bit thinking where Katarina might be."

"Oh, okay sir, we'll be continuing our search in the north if you get lost." The soldier informed as he trailed off.

"Okay, see you then." Talon replied.

"Captain? I never knew you wanted to be a captain. I mean, it actually suits you." Katarina teased as she lifted his formal hat, grabbed him by his uniform and kissed him. Talon, unwillingly separated himself from Kat's kiss.

"Kat, I would love to kiss you all day but my troops would get suspicious." Talon coaxed as he grabbed his hat back.

"Okay,...Captain." Katarina gleamed as she gave him a quick kiss and began stacking the barrels and crates.

"See you." Talon waved as he met up with his crew.

Katarina smiled to herself as her day started off pretty nice compared to the other previous days before.

…

Jumping the border, Katarina no longer saw the city of Noxus, now she saw huge mountains and forest that would eventually lead to the cities she knew as Zaun and Piltover. Katarina though, only cared about one city and that was Zaun, a city known for accepting anyone no matter what. Katarina was now exile to a place she thought was her home. She had truly lost a lot but she knew that one day she would be back. One day, maybe tomorrow or maybe the last day of her life but she knew that no matter what, she'd be back.


	8. Chapter 7 Darkness

The moment Katarina leaped off the wall, awful thoughts filled into her mind. Images of her bloody childhood and her mother's death ran through her mind as she fell in her knees.

"NOOOOOO!" Katarina shouted as she saw Swain smirking as he tortured her mother, making every bit of her dignity shatter. He stripped her nude as he began licking her neck and messing around with her body. Although Katarina knew this was an illusion and she couldn't do anything to stop it, she still felt enraged just by seeing Swain pleasing himself.

"Jericho, stop." Katarina's mother said calmly as nothing was happening. Katarina's mother was chained to the bed, defenseless yet she didn't let Swain ruin her happiness or sanity.

Katarina managed to get back to her feet but more horrifying images appeared and she fell again into the darkness. Katarina's younger version looked through the crack of the door as Swain did as he pleased. Anger boiled in young Katarina's mind. She wanted to do something but she didn't know what. Without thinking straight, Katarina barged in the room, hoping that Swain would stop once she tackled him.

"Stop it! You're hurting my mommy!" Katarina ran into the room as she yelled as she unsuccessfully tackled Swain and started punching him.

"Get off me child!" Swain barked as he easily picked Katarina and tossed her across the room like a bug.

...

"STOP CORRUPTING MY MIND!" Katarina shouted as she wanted to get away from the darkness but she couldn't, she was weak and defenseless.

...

"Jericho, stop it, you're hurting her." She coaxed. "Hurt me instead of her."

Swain laughed maliciously.

"I can do whatever I want woman!" Swain cursed.

"Don't you talk to my mommy like that!" Young Katarina cried, as she got back up.

"Shut up you little brat! You want to end up like your mother too?" Swain threatened as he changed into a bird like demon. He trapped Katarina's feet in a claw cage, keeping her busy for a while.

"DAAAAAAAAAD!" Katarina shouted as her father was her only hope.

"Fool, your father is not home. He abandoned you and your sister. As your father's best man, I'll be in charge of filling his position as High Commander and as your commander, your mother will become my wife." Swain informed as he forcefully kissed her mother. Katarina felt lost. She desperately grabbed the nearest object she could hit Swain with and that was her father's favorite dagger. Father might have not been there to help but his dagger was there. She aimed directly at Swain's leg and with all her force, threw the dagger.

Bullseye. Swain's leg began to bleed as hs stumbled off the bed and turned back into a human.

"You little…!" Swain hissed as he pointed his staff at Katarina.

"Beatrice, KILL HER!" Swain demanded. Out of nowhere, Swain's bird entered the room and directed her beak at Katarina.

...

"PLEASE DON'T, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Katarina shouted as she grabbed her head in hope of the images to vanish.

"Afraid of the dark?" Nocturne teased. "You should embrace the darkness, not fear it." Nocturne laughed as he kept making the images appear.

...

Katarina's mother ripped from the chains holding her back as Swain was tried to get back up. As Beatrice's was about to kill Katarina, her mother shielded her and received the impact. Blood poured from her mouth and stomach as she smiled and spoke her last words. "I will always love you, your sister and your father no matter what. Take care of them Katarina. I was always so proud of you and I still am. I will always protect even though I'm not here, you will always be my pride and joy." Katarina's mother reached out her hand as she gave her the famous Du Couteau necklace. As Katarina reached out for it, but the moment her hands touched it, the necklace shattered into little shards and her hand was full of blood, her mother's blood.

...

"PLEASE, STOP IT NOCTURNE!" Katarina couldn't handle the pain anymore. Tears rolled down he cheeks as Nocturne laughed.

"I thought you were brave. I sense fear in you Katarina. You do know that you're alone. Help is not coming." Nocturne informed.

"What do you want Nocturne." Katarina growled.

"Your bounty. To see you go insane. Making the strong woman you are vulnerable." Nocturne grinned. "Would you like me to continue on the list?"

"No, it's not necessary. I will tell you though that I will not lose versus someone like you." Katarina proclaim.

"Are you sure about that?" Nocturne inquired. Images filled Katarina's mind as she fell back to the ground. Katarina groaned in pain as she tried to block her mind from Nocturne. She wasn't winning but she wasn't losing.

"Banish the shadows." Said a high pitched girlish voice.

Startled by a huge light beam, Katarina barely missed it as she hopped to a tree.

"Good job Luxanna!" Said a husky voice.

"In the name of Demacia, I will punish you!" Lux gleamed as she trapped Nocturne in a light cage.

"Why get me? Don't you want to get Katarina?" Nocturne hissed as the light hurt him.

"Well, he is right... Nocturne hasn't done anything to any Demacians. Katarina has killed about two-thirds just alone, Garen." Lux reasoned.

"Why don't we just captured both?" Garen sighed as he checked the time. "We're going to miss lunch if we don't leave soon. You know what, why don't we just forget about this? We'll just take Nocturne and figure out what we're going to do with him. Katarina is probably miles aways now."

"I guess." Lux stretched. "I hope we get some of mom's spaghetti. I would pretty sad if the crew leaves us nothing to eat. Hopefully Shyvana is in her human form.

I'm sorry… I just had to make that joke. Please don't hate me. ?

I just really like Mum's Spaghetti.

(The dots where meant to help you read it easier. Katarina was seeing images while she sometimes managed to snap back to reality. Hopefully I didn't confuse you, I'm truly sorry if I did.)


	9. Chapter 8 The Request

**A/N: I'm sorry for not uploading this any sooner guys! I've been really busy lately but I will start posting again. This chapter is a bit shorter and later then I intended but I hope you like it.**

Katarina intently watched as Lux, Garen, and Nocturne leave up in a tree. She felt odd, as thoug she was still being watched. Katarina began reflexing the past few moments of her life. How extractly did Nocturne know she was going to escape Noxus at that time? How did he even know she was an exile with a high bounty!? It just didn't make sense. Noxus didn't let any foreign visitors enter. The only people who ever entered and left Noxus were the people who lived their most of their life there. It also didn't make sense how two Demacians like Lux and Garen help her. Everything that she ever thought made sense was now questionable. Garen and her were enemies but why did Garen help? Why didn't Lux just watch her suffer in pain as Nocturne tortured her? She didn't have to help at all. She could have insisted and looked for her. Nothing made sense. Why would Talon not turn her in? He could have been the General of Noxus that easily. Why did the Demacians help? Not only did she hate the fact that Demacians save her life, she also hated that she had to pay back the favor. Katarina was and will always be loyal to Noxus but if her mother had taught her anything, Katarina would have to repay back the favor. She didn't like the idea of it but it was the right thing to do. Katarina shrugged the ideas of her and instead relaxed in the tall tree. She wasn't sleepy but she was tired. Her muscles ached in pain and left knee was bleeding. Katarina wasn't a medic but she knew the basics of how to survive in the wilderness. She carefully grabbed the biggest leaf she could find, got some old hawk sinew and tied the leaf and sinew on her leg. It stung but it was better safe than sorry. _Crack. Crack_

Katarina moved her head to the direction of the noise. Getting up she surveyed the area in hope of finding the source of the noise. No luck.

"Tell me a secret." A charming voice from behind pleaded. Katarina jumped away from her spot, landing on her feet. Grabbing her father's dagger, Katarina inspected the woman in front of her. She had nine tails and what looked like a kimono.

"Who and what are you?" Katarina asked perplexed. The woman laughs.

"Don't you trust me?" She giggles as she blows a kiss. Katarina dodged it but she felt even more bewildered as her muscles stiffened.

"Who are you?!" Katarina asked again as she grips the dagger harder.

"My name is Ahri, also known as the nine tailed fox." She pointed at her ears and tails.

"Cut to the chase, what do you want, fox." Katarina glared.

"Lead me to Demacia. The men here have exhausted their use." Ahri purred.

"Why do I have to help you?" Katarina reasoned as she held a steady grip on her dagger."

"I can easily trade you in or even better!" Ahri giggled. "I'll turn you into a slave. But.. if you help me, I'll reward you."

"What's the so called reward?" Katarina spoke, highly intrigued.

"Information about your father. I'll also give you citizenship in Ionia." Ahri offered. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." Katarina replied. "So what's the deadline?" Her muscles relaxed a bit but her glare in the fox didnt.

"A week. Oh, and you have to escort me and introduce me to all the men." Ahri put in.

"What?!" Katarina shouted. "Are you insane? I'm their enemy! The moment they see me, I'll be hunted, captured and lynched!"

"Well, you already agreed." Ahri pouted. "Please Katarina? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Katarina sighed. She had been tricked into doing this. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. The Ionian woman was not to be trusted.

"I guess." Katarina sighed in defeat. "I'm still going to rest here. We will begin our journey tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Ahri whined as she tugged Katarina's arm.

"Nocturne and the Demacians are still near. It's risky to go on now. They might spot movement and capture me. If you want me to escort you, I have to be a free woman."

"Hhhhm!" Ahri complained as she crossed her arms. "No fair!" Ahri kicked the ground and pouted as a little child.

"Life isn't fair." Katarina pointed out. "Anyways, how do you know my name fox?

"I have a name, you know?!" Ahri yelled as she waved her hand in the air. "Don't call me names like fox or woman, call me Ahri!"

"You still haven't answered my question!" Katarina growled as she reached out for the dagger again. Ahri looked at Katarina wide open with fear.

"There is no need for violence!" Ahri stammered.

"Then answer my question!" Katarina demanded.

"Your scarlet long hair and long scar! Plus, the Demacians mentioned your name!" Ahri wailed as she covered her face. Katarina smirked as she watched the woman beg for mercy. Slowly taking her grip on her dagger lose, she stored it back.

"Not so hard was it now?" Katarina cooed as patted Ahri's head. "There, there." Ahri wailed as she slowly felt tired. As though Katarina's stare hypnotized her, Ahri instantly fell asleep. Katarina smiled victoriously as she lifted herself off the ground.

"Good night fox!" Katarina gleamed as she saluted the sleeping fox goodbye.

"Noooooo!" Ahri whined as her tails grabbed Katarina. "Don't leave me!" Ahri was half asleep but her grip didn't waver. Katarina tried to escape but if she forcefully freed herself, Ahri would awake. Katarina groaned in agony as she laid down next to the fox.

The grass and twigs on the ground didn't help either. It itched and hurt Katarina's skin as she laid down uncomfortably. She survailed the area as she narrowed her eyes skeptically. The forest was awfully quiet despite of the vast land. The only animals hear was the birds and Ahri's soft snores. Katarina tried closing her eyes but the smallest of moments would make her paranoid.

"Stop moving pleaseee?" Ahri moaned as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Use one of my tails for a pillow if it helps." She suggested as she feel asleep again.

"Darn you fox." Katarina murmured as she grabbed one of Ahri's fluffy tails and plopped it under her head. She sighed as she slowly closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt odd. Something about this is wrong. Her enemy had mercy and now this Ionian made a peace treaty with her. Unwillingly she put the awful ideas aside as she closed her eyes tighter and forced herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9 Just An Illusion

Demacians..Demacians everywhere... they were charging at her from every corner. She was suddenly in a war. Many Noxians and Demacians were dead on the ground or slowly dying. The only thing Katarina had was one of Talon's knifes. She clenched it as she charged at them. Blood was shed as Demacians fell at their feet. Each single one had died to her. She grinned widely as she enjoyed the scene. Men were crawling to her, slowly dying but attempted to keep fighting. She easily pushed them away or finished them with their own sword or weapon.

"Stop this instant!" A voice shouted from a distance. Katarina turned around to see Garen but she glared at him as she chopped one of his soldiers head. She laughed maniacally as she stepped on the dead bodies.

"Awww, you were too late! You missed all the fun!" Katarina pouted as she stabbed the soldiers dead bodies.

"No he's not! We're going to stop you in the name of Demacia!" A high pitched voice cried.

"You can't stop me. They're all dead." Katarina reasoned as she twisted the dagger between her fingers.

"In the name of Demacia, I will punish you!" Lux spoke as she threw a light cage at her. Katarina laughed as she dodged various of her light cages.

"You can do better than." Katarina mocked as she easily side stepped each one. Getting bored, she let the cage hit her.

"I did it Garen!" Lux cried in glee. "You will suffer for what you've done to our soldiers Katarina!" Lux came closer to her cage as she was going to attempt to get Katarina's weapon. She extended her hand yet she got the opposite thing instead. Katarina disappeared from the cage as Lux felt a cold sharp knife touch her throat.

"Surrender now or I'll kill your sister right here and right now." Katarina threatened as she made a soft cut on her throat.

"Don't do it Garen!" Lux croaked as tears streamed down her cheek. "Defeat her and make everyone proud." She smiled softly as Katarina tossed her on the ground.

"Shut up." Katarina growled as she stepped on Lux's back.

"Stop torturing my sister, Katarina." Garen demanded.

"That's cute. You do know I don't have to follow your orders. I'm Noxian, not Demacian." Katarina gleamed. "You have no power over me, filthy Demacian."

"You are not a Noxian, Katarina. Don't you remember becoming an exile. You were betrayed your only home and your sister betrayed you. Your only blood relative alive! You're only being used!" Garen shouted. Katarina's eye pricked and twitched as he mentioned his family.

"Shut up!" Katarina cried. "Noxus will always be my home. I will die for my country. And you're lying! My father is still alive. Somewhere out there he's waiting for me and Cassiopedia." She grabbed Lux and held her up. "Surrender now Demacian or you'd be killing your only sister."

"Leave my sister out of this!" Garen grimaced.

"You can end this easily Garen, just drop on your knees and say I surrender."

He stared at Katarina deeply as he turned to see his little sister's innocent face crying.

"How about a one versus one? If I win, Lux gets saved and I capture you. If you win, you can kill me." Garen proposed.

"I guess." Katarina shrugged as she threw Lux on the ground.

"This will only hurt…. alot." Katarina whispered in Lux's ear as she stabbed her leg.

"AAAAGGGHH!" Lux screamed as her foot was bleeding rapidly. Garen looked at her and frowned.

"Why did you hurt her!?" Garen raged.

"To keep her from interfering our fight. She can't get up without hurting herself and crying in pain." Katarina reasoned. Katarina clenched the knife hard as something hit her.

"Wait… what happened to my daggers… Where's Talon…." Katarina questioned. Garen still kept charging at her and showed no mercy. She leapt away, angrily.

"Where are my daggers!? Where is Talon?"

"I killed him. I don't know about your daggers but I killed Talon. Don't you remember?" Garen replied.

"...You… BASTARD!" Katarina shouted. She ran past Garen, to Lux.

"How dare you kill him… I LOVED HIM!" Katarina panted as she held Lux.

"Don't you dare.." Garen cried.

Katarina held Lux up as she made tiny scars on her delicate face.

"You would dare come and hurt me if I'm holding your dear little sister right?" Katarina asked.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE." Garen charged at her as Katarina laughed. She immediately sidestepped and used Lux as her meat shield.

"AGGHH!" Lux cried out as Garen's blade hit her. Garen looked down to see Lux bleeding. Katarina laughed maniacally as she clenched her blade.

"Luxanna! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Don't leave me Lux!" Garen sobbed as he hugged her.

"Lame… I thought we were going to fight." Katarina teased. Garen slowly got up as he pointed his sword at her.

"FOR LUXANNA!" Garen cried. Katarina easily side stepped it as she stabbed him in his stomach, as the blade was easily breaking through his armor. Blood kept streaming down but he still kept fighting.

"Surrender already! You lost!" Katarina pouted.

"Never surrender!" Lux wearily said in hope of cheering Garen.

He swung many times yet he only hit the air. Katarina, tired of teasing him was going to end his agony.

"If you run, you won't see me STAB YOU!" Katarina gleamed. She swung the dagger at his but it didn't hit him. Lux, who was on the floor took the hit for him. Her body was full of scars and scratches as she bled to death.

"Good bye Garen." Lux whispered as her body disappeared into the sky.

Garen laughed lightly as tears streamed down her face.

"I guess you lost Katarina. You no longer have a weapon." Katarina looked at him wide opened.

"You don't care your sister's death?" Katarina asked, astonished.

"Of course I do, but we had a deal didn't we?" Garen coaxed as he touched Katarina's shoulder.

"Just because I have no weapon doesn't mean I lose. I'd rather die than to become your slave. Katarina informed him as she kneeled down to pick up a broken shard. She looked around to see the battle field. The sky was black and murky, the ground was covered in blood, ammo and dead bodies.

"Never surrender right?" Katarina asked as she grabbed the dirt in Lux's body was supposed to be. She glanced at Garen as she slowly got up.

"You had one brave sister you know. Mine would have never done that. You know, maybe you're right. Maybe my sister doesn't love me. Maybe I was a toy for my country." Katarina looked down as she kicked the dirt off her boots. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to not try to make my country the best. Like i said before, I dont care if I die fighting you." Her emerald eyes stared at Garen's brown eyes as she charged at him with the shard in hand. Garen's abdomen began to bled as Katarina backed away. "But you should never question my loyality…" Katarina threw the shard as slowly walked away from the bloody battlefield, completely covered red in blood and now completely alone.

...

"Katarina?" Ahri cried. "Katarina!" Ahri shook her forcefully but she had no luck.

"Katarina, wake up!" Ahri whined. "It's morning already." Katarina's green eyes widely opened as she no longer was in a battlefield, she was in the forest with Ahri, the nine tailed fox.

"Wait, where did everything go?" Katarina yawned as she stretched.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ahri said startled as she looked around.

"Nevermind." Katarina murmured as she touched her head. "Must have been just a dream."

"Get up now, you promised me we'd be on the road by today!" Ahri complained.

Katarina lazily got up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, let's go then." Katarina agreed as she pointed to a gravel trail.


	11. Chapter 10 The Path

**Hey guys! I'm actually not dead! I'm sorry for not posting anything but I've been busy lately and I've also been struggling with writer's block. I really wanted to make a big chapter but I never got the time to edit or add much to it. I'm sorry if I have grammar errors or punctuation errors, I'll try to fix it later, I just wanted to upload something for you guys. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **\- AnonymousLoveLetter ㈳5**

"Katarina, are you sure?" Ahri questioned her as she cautiously followed her.

"It's fine." Katarina responded as stared at the path. "My father and I always took this path when we went undercover to Demacia…" Katarina frowned at her sudden memories. "This was his favorite path…"

Ahri frowned. "Are you okay doll?" She asked.

"I'm okay." Katarina shrugged as she sped up the paste into a run.

Ahri's ear lifted up, sensing someone's presence.

"Kat, someone's following us." Ahri whispered as she tugged Katarina 's jacket.

"I know, just keep running, we need to get as far away from the forests." Katarina stiffened as she ran faster, grabbing Ahri by her hand. Ahri felt uncomfortable as the sinister blade treated her as a child.

The woods was larger than she expected, the trees where unkempt, the grass was taller and dry, creatures kept appearing out of nowhere and Ahri kept whining.

"I don't remember these woods being so big! Why does it have to be so big?" Ahri whined as she kept running.

"Stop whining, we need to keep running so they don't catch us." Katarina growled.

"Don't run away from me." A sad voice cried out. "Let's be friends!"

Ahri was tempted to stop and turn but Katarina quickly pulled her away and ran to the left.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you want to stop? We need to keep running!" Katarina whispered angrily as she kept running.

"Can we actually stop running? Why are you being so bossy? You don't even know if the thing back there was dangerous!" Ahri protested as she broke free from Katarina's grasp.

"It's for your own safety, fox." Katarina responded.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Ahri pouted.

"It is my job to protect you, right? Katarina reasoned.

"To protect me, not treat me like a baby!" Ahri complained.

"Just keep moving." Katarina frowned as she left Ahri behind. "If you want me to stop treating you like a child, then stop acting like one."

"There you are! Let's be friends!" the voice cried.

Katarina's eye widened as the voice sounded dangerously close. Katarina turned around to see Ahri getting choked by a green mummy.

"Get off her!" Katarina shouted as she threw a dagger at the little mummy's hand.

The mummy's string hand fell off as pressure on Ahri's throat loosened up. It turned around and smiled. "More friends!"

"You got it all wrong mummy, we aren't here to become your friends. Just let go of the fox and you will not be harmed." Katarina reasoned.

The mummy frowned as tears slowly began streaming down its cheek. It made a pool surrounding hmm as he looked angry. Katarina backed away as she watched the mummy's tear hurt the grass.

"Amumu, don't!" Another voice cried from a distance. Katarina, Amumu and Ahri looked at the direction of the voice as a little girl with red hair and a stuffed little teddy bear clutched in her hand appeared.

"You want to play too? It'll be fun!" The girl gleamed.

"Oh, we'd love to but we have to go." Katarina kneeled down as she spoke to the little girl.

"Is your scar real?" The girl asked as she touched Katarina's face.

"It's real. Why the question?" Katarina responded astonished. No one ever doubted if the scar was real. The little girl was the only girl who ever dared to ask her that.

"Just curiosity." The girl shrugged. "You can call me Annie if you want. The mummy is my friend Amumu." Annie pointed at her friend and then she pointed at her bear. "This is Tibbers, you want to say hi to him?"

"Oh, hello Tibbers, it is a pleasure meeting you. We have got to go, hopefully we will see you soon!" Katarina shaked the stuffed animal's hand as she grabbed Ahri's hand. "Let's go."

A few minutes later of jogging, the trees slowly got thinner and the road was now visible, unlike before.

"Are we there yet?" Ahri complained.

"Sorta. I don't remember having to go over mountains." Katarina pointed above as short mountains appeared in view.

"UGGGHH!" Ahri moaned. "So you're saying we are lost."

"Hey! You're the one that got us in this mess! If you never stopped, we wouldn't have lost time and track with Annie and the mummy!" Katarina scolded as she left Ahri behind.

"That mummy had a name you know! Why can't you stop being so cruel?" Ahri shouted as she forced Katarina to face her. Ahri's golden eyes met Katarina's emerald eyes for a split second as Katarina shook off Ahri's grip. "Answer me!"

Katarina stopped and stood still. Not facing back, Katarina answered her. "You asked me to take you to Demacia, not act nice. Now stop whining and climb these mountains.

The atmosphere between both girls was thick and dense as they climbed the mountains. They were close to the top as a city was now visible.

"Uhh." Ahri began. "Where exactly are we?"

Katarina shrugged. "We are in Shurima. My sister came here before and she caused some mayhem." Katarina sighed. "I swear I sometimes really hate my sister. I guess being related to her makes me unwanted here to, right?"

Ahri yawned. "Ughhh. How far exactly are we away from Demacia?"

"Hours away from here." Katarina informed. "Another thing is that you can't mess around with these men, they have a strict emperor."

"And?" Ahri protested. "Demacia has a prince. Also, if I can't mess with the men, many I'll have some fun with this emperor you speak of."

Katarina sighed. "Can we just get into a inn and sleep?"

"Sure. Make it one bed though. I'll be sleeping with a man tonight no matter what." Ahri smirked as she licked her lips and pet her tail.

"Whatever. " Katarina said, uninterested as she rolled her eyes. "Fyi, the emperor already died and was somehow resurrected and he has a granddaughter. His name is Azir if you are still interested." Katarina ran down the mountain as she left a wide eyed Ahri behind.

"Katarina! Come back here!" Ahri shouted.

"See you later slut!" Katarina said as she waved the nine tailed fox woman goodbye.


	12. Chapter 11 Shurima

Katarina smirked as she left Ahri behind with a speed so fast that all you could see was her long dark crimson hair.

"Katarina!" Ahri shouted helplessly. Ahri had only been to this place called "Shurima" once in her lifetime and that was two years ago. Completely lost, Ahri sighed in distress as she slowly began walking in search of her red-headed partner.

"Ummmpph!" Ahri pouted as she stomped her foot on the ground. She hated getting left behind or lost, it was her least favorite thing about living with humans. Ahri quietly began walking towards the quiet city, carefully trying to spot any sort of sudden movement. Wind blew as she started getting deeper in the city, posters were spattered everywhere with the face of a blue haired, pink eyed teenager with the letters "WANTED". The poster was quite interesting itself as it wasn't really printed, it was written carefully and the "photo" of the girl was sketched, it was obviously a joke. She frowned as she suddenly felt uncomfortable as she was a nine tailed fox and she wasn't exactly normal. She was rather a "special" woman wandering lost in a huge city located in the desert. She couldn't exactly blend in without being noticed as she was an outcast to society. As pretty and fluffy her tails are, they can be a huge setback when it comes to make her trying to blend in. She could blame the people either, I mean, it's not everyday you see a woman with nine tails, golden eyes, fox ears and a kimono. The wind blew harder, making the sand get into Ahri's eyes and hair cover her face.

"Hahahahahaha!" A voice laughed. Ahri immediately brushed her hair off her face and opened her eyes in the direction of the noise. Standing a few yards away from her stood the teen in the poster. Her long silky blue hair was in two fishtail braids, her eyes were a shade of vivid pink, and her skin was pale white. A few feet away from her stood a woman who was definitely older with short pink hair, a tattoo spelling VI or the roman numeral six and instead of showing her hands, they were covered by big hextech gauntlets.

"Catch me if you can… fat hands!" the teenager mocked. The older woman just glared at her as she clenched her fists.

"She's such a loser, always reading to cry, t-t-t-ta!" the girl mocked again as she agitated the older woman more.

"I've got five reasons for you to shut up." The woman responded coldly as she focused her gaze at the girl.

Ahri at first thought they were just joking around but then she noticed that both had actual weapons. The teenager had three guns, a big blue one, disguised as a shark, a pink mini gun with bunny ears on it and a narrow blue electric gun. The woman on the other hand only had a fair amount of armor and her gauntlets.

The teenager suddenly turned around, her vivid pink eyes focusing on Ahri.

"I have the best intentions!" The girl gleamed as she tossed Ahri a black gun. Ahri grasped it and hold it suspiciously.

"Is she hurting you?" Ahri asked, confused.

"Hurting me? She's too slow." The teen fell off onto the floor as she laughed. She slowly got up and wiped the tears of joy from her face.

"Now where was I? Oh, right, wreaking havoc!" She pointed her pink gun at the woman and began shooting recklessly as she laughed."Scream along if you know the words!"

Ahri's eyes opened widely as she saw this was no child's play. The two were indeed trying to severely hurt each other or kill each other. Or at least the teen wanted.

"Are you crazy?!" Ahri shouted as she lifted the gun in the air and pointed the gun at the girl. Her hands were shaky and sweaty as she didn't want to do this again, she swore she wouldn't do it again years ago.

The girl turned her head around although she was still shooting. "You think I'm crazy? You should see my sister!" The girl informed as she saw Ahri point the gun at her. Her vivid eyes were fixed on the gun as she grinned. "Shoot it fox lady. I dare you. No, I double dare you."

"Got you right where I wanted you Jinx!" The woman spoke as she charged towards the girl called Jinx.

Ahri covered her face with her right hand and turned her head as she pulled the trigger.

 _ **Blast**_

 _The city was suddenly filled with sleeping gas and smoke_

The moment Ahri pushed the trigger, she knew it was a trap. It wasn't an actual gun, it was more like an escape bomb in a gun bullet. The teenager girl called Jinx escaped and the woman was probably now struggling to find her; she had helped a criminal. Her ears were hurting from the explosion being so close, she couldn't see anything due to the grey smoke and the sleeping gas would soon take effect on her. She sighed as she had messed up. Again…. Her family was right, she was disgrace and an embarrassment. Being a human was not a gift, it was torture and a living hell. Her vision slowly got blurrier by the second as she was starting to lose consciousness. She was easily now weak and vulnerable without anyone by her side. She was truly an embarrassment. Ahri smiled one more time as she fell on her knees, now stranded on the cement street of an unknown city. In a few moments, she would be gone from the horrible world she was living in.

" _Ahri. Ahri? Ahri?!"_ A voice spoke. " _Ahri wake up!"_ Ahri abruptly felt a strong sharp pain on the left side of her face as she opened her eyes.

"Stop!" Ahri cried as she covered her face from further harm."Please stop! What do you want from me? I'm just a damsel in distress."

"So that means I'm your knight in shining armor?" A familiar voice spoke. "As cute and charming that is, I am a woman, not a man."

Ahri slowly removed her hands from her face to see her red haired, green eyed partner, Katarina.

"Katarina!" Ahri gleamed as she hugged her.

"Fox!? What are you doing!" Katarina snapped as she pushed Ahri away. Ahri stared at Katarina confusingly as she rejected a hug.

"What's wrong? Do you not like hugs?I thought humans liked hugs." Ahri asked as she tilted her head.

"Well, most humans like hugs except me. I no longer heart. Emotions are now nothing but a human defect." Katarina stated coldly as she stretched her arms. "Come on, let's go. There will be certainly press and authorities here any time soon. We must not waste time if you want to get to Demacia as soon as

possible." Ahri accepted her outstretched arm and stared at her. The last time she saw her, she was playful and energetic but now she was a different person. She was not the same Katarina she had met.

"Who are you?" Ahri asked as she stated deep in Katarina's eye.

"I am Katarina. I don't see why you ask me such silly question." She shrugged.

"Wrong. You are most definitely not Katarina. The real Katarina would have said more than that." A faint blue sphere appeared Ahri's hand as her eyes sparkled.

" _Die."_ Ahri shouted.

Ahri focused her magic on Katarina and shot. Four rapid spheres of magic rushed at Katarina as she tried to deflect it but it was no use. Katarina instantly on her knees, completely dead. The body then slowly started changing. Her hair shortened and turned purple, the scar on her eye vanished and her eyes turned yellow like Ahri's.

"Ahri?!" A voice called from the distance. Ahri turned around to face the real Katarina. She was smiling and full of energy. "What are you doing in this part of town? I would have thought you would be in a club or a bar." Katarina asked.

"Oh, n-nothing." Ahri stuttered as she tried to act normal. Katarina looked at her skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"You sure? I heard you scream "die" and I came here running as fast as possible. Just tell me what happened." Katarina coaxed.

"It's nothing! Let's just leave." Ahri said as she tried to drop the subject.

"No." Katarina stated as she came closer.

"Don't get any closer! It's for your own good!" Ahri cried

"Let me see Ahri!" Katarina spoke annoyed as she looked behind. Katarina's smile quickly faded as she saw the dead corpse.

"Leblanc." Katarina whispered as she kneeled down to touch the corpse's face.

"I couldn't hear you, say it again." Ahri pointed out.

"You…. You killed Leblanc" Katarina shouted. "You killed Leblanc!" Katarina hugged the corpse harder and closer as anger enraged her. Ahri looked at Katarina's emotionless face as she slowly got up.

"You killed my best friend, you know. You also killed her child.." Katarina spoke softly as she reached for her pocket. The soft blue fabric holded a sharp six inch dagger that Katarina grabbed with no hesitation.

"You know what…. You also deserve to die." Katarina spoke quietly.

"Katarina… You can't be serious. We made a truce. We have a deal!" Ahri cried out as she began walking backwards.

"Well you know Ahri, I could care less about that, I mean, you killed one of the most important people of my life." Katarina whispered.

"You can't do this to me, Katarina! Not now!" Ahri shouted.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right this instance." Katarina threatened as she sharpened the dagger with her father's knife.

"I know what happened and where your father is!" Ahri reasoned. Katarina froze and stood still.

"How can I trust you? How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Katarina asked her as she gave Ahri a skeptical look.

"By trusting me." Ahri reached in her pocket and handed Katarina a picture of a tall man with dark crimson and startling green eyes. He was around his forties and it seemed as if he was wandering in the forest, the photo was of course, was taken without him knowing.

"Do you believe me now?" Ahri asked softly. Katarina stared hard at the picture before responding to Ahri's question.

"Yes. I believe you." Katarina finally responded as she took one last look at Leblanc's dead body. "Let's leave. I feel uncomfortable now, we no longer have nothing more to do in this city."

Katarina looked back at the huge city before sighing. She was never coming back any time soon. Putting her daggers back in place, Katarina began the journey to Demacian with the killer of her best friend, the nine tailed fox called Ahri


	13. Chapter 12 Alone

_Hey guys, I'm back.. again. Either way, I've been busy but don't worry, I'll try to upload more often but state testing is coming up for me, but before you read this chapter, I got some important news. First of all, I wanted to say thank you for supporting me all the way, it means a lot to me! Second of all,_ _I'm going to be fixing previous chapter because they are short and lack detail._

 _Third and last of all, no new Assassin's Pride for this week or next week but don't worry, I will upload a new chapter soon, don't you worry! Hope you enjoy and have a good rest of your day! ㈳2_

* * *

Katarina walked away with Ahri in complete silence. Leaving behind the ruined city of Shurima, Katarina left both her friend and the old Ahri behind as well. She no longer looked at the fox the same way. Ahri was no longer the playful and childish fox that Katarina knew very well anymore, she was a criminal and a killer with a dark path. She no longer had the intention of helping the fox anymore. After all she's done for Ahri, Ahri paid her back by killing one of her allies. Classic Ahri. I mean, the lost of her friend wouldn't hurt her right? Katarina didn't really care about LeBlanc because Katarina doesn't have feelings… Fucking fox thought she could get away with a Noxian's death right? Katarina laughed at the to herself at that thought as she entered deeper in the abandoned forest.

"What's so funny?" Ahri asked innocently as she kneeled down to grab a flower and gently tuck it behind her ear.

"Ah, nothing." Katarina lied as she touched the tip of her sharpest dagger.

"You sure?" Ahri questioned her as she inched closer.

"I'm sure." Katarina responded as she began walking rapidly.

"Hey, wait up!" Ahri pouted as she began to run. Gracefully catching Katarina by her shoulder, Ahri turned her around and blew her a kiss. "Tell me a secret." Ahri coaxed as she caressed Katarina's face.

"N-no!" Katarina snapped as she slapped away Ahri's hand from her face. "Get away from me!"

"Why should I?" Ahri shouted as she grabbed her by her wrist. Katarina glared at Ahri in annoyance as she curled her hand into a fist and stealthily grabbed a dagger in her other hand.

"Can you shut up fox?" Katarina threatened as she pinned Ahri down, close to a willow tree and raised her dagger to Ahri's neck. "I no longer feel like helping you, Ahri."

Ahri's golden eyes opened widely as the words left Katarina's mouth.

"Ha, ha." Ahri nervously laughed as she slowly backed away. "You're so funny Kat! I mean, you're joking right?"

Katarina heartily laughed as she took out another dagger and began sharpening it. Slowly looking at Ahri, Katarina stroked her dagger and smiled.

"Since when do I joke around, fox?" Katarina spoke as admired her freshly sharpened and spotless dagger.

"C'mon Katarina, we are friends, you can't do this to me!" Ahri pleaded as she backed away between from Katarina, the weak willow tree preventing her from creating a bigger gap.

"Of course I can." Katarina chuckled as threw a dagger inches away from Ahri. "Get up fox. Pick up the dagger I threw near you. I want to have a worthy fight with you. If I win, I get to have the pleasure in killing you." Katarina's voice trailed off. "And… if you win, you get to kill me…"

"What if I win?" A raspy voice called out from the distance.

Startled and annoyed, Katarina looked around the forests, clenching her daggers closer and trying to detect where the voice came from.

"Who, what where are you and what do you want?" Katarina asked annoyed. Narrowing her eyes, Katarina tried detecting any possible sign of life but the forest was completely dead and abandoned, the only thing that moved was the wind. The few trees that were still standing and the unkempt grass and bushes swayed back and forth as the wind howled violently.

"Whose head shall I take?" The voice asked.

"None. I won't allow you, not under my watch. I might not like this fox but do you know who you're messing with right now? I'm Katarina Du Couteau, daughter of the prestigious general of Noxus, Marcus Du Couteau." Katarina raised her voice as she scanned the perimeter. "Show yourself or claim yourself as a coward!"

"You have a warrior's heart. I think I'll take it" The voice spoke intrigued.

"Show yourself already you coward!" Katarina called out as she saw a thin spear suddenly appear.

Quickly trying to back off and avoid the spear, Katarina winced as she felt a sudden sharp burning pain coming from her scar "Aaghh!" Katarina whispered as she felt her scar open. Quickly kneeling down, Katarina covered her eye and grit her teeth "Missed me." Getting back on her feet, Katarina grabbed the spear a day twirled it around. "Is that you Nidalee?"

"Yes, you are correct." Nidalee laughed as she came out of a nearby bush along with Udyr, the Spirit Walker.

"Were you trying to hit me with your spear, Bestial Huntress?" Katarina inquired as she looked at both of the newcomers.

"It was not my objective." Nidalee replied softly. "The person I wanted to hit is behind you."

"Easy prey" A figure gleamed as it jumped towards Katarina. Turning around at an insane speed, Katarina dropped Nidalee's spear and crossed her blades, using them as a shield, trapping the creature's long sharp claws as she dug the heel of her boot on the soft dirt, maintaining a steady balance.

"Easy prey huh?" Katarina asked as her emerald eyes observed the struggling creature. "I expected more from you Rengar. How dare you call yourself The Pridestalker, you bring shame onto the name."

"Says the exile." Rengar snickered. Katarina's blood boiled as she her him called her an exile.

"How dare you! Take that back you ignorant fool! You are inferior to me! You are an utter failure!" Katarina yelled as Rengar's claws began to break and chip away from Katarina's sharp blades.

"I am the same as you. We have the same ranking, Sinister Blade. We both do not belong in a city and we have both have failed, haven't we? I will not take anything back, I regret nothing."

Her blood boiled as she heard such words come out of Rengar. Katarina's anger slowly turned into determination and strength as she felt rage empower her.

"Never... Fight… Fair." Katarina barked as she threw Rengar to the floor. Using her left foot, she dug her heel deep into Rengar's chest, making him howl in pain. Gracefully raising her blade high, Katarina swiftly lowered it, cutting of Rengar's bestial head. "I guess I took your head, not the other away around." Katarina panted as she brushed off the dirt. "No going back."

"Without hesitation." Udyr put in he put his massive heavy hand on Katarina.

"Only fools hesitate." Katarina added as she moved lose red hair away from her pale scarred face. Slowly picking up Nidalee's wooden spear, Katarina noticed blood on her hand and blood dripping from her face.

"I guess you did hit me Nidalee." Katarina laughed as she handed Nidalee her spear back.

"My aim is deadly and to the point, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Nidalee sighed. "My spears seem to always hit the wrong person though, their direction moves drastically mid air. There is a pond over there to the left if you want to wash up. I can surveil and protect the area and perimeter with Udyr while you take a shower and wash your clothes.

"What do you mean by "you", where is Ahri?" Katarina demanded as she glanced at the willow tree. The tree was lonesome, only the trace of her body and faint foots lied in the soft dirt.

"Are you talking about the fox? She ran away as you began to fight Rengar."

"Not now.. She can't do this to me…" Katarina whispered. "This can't be happening."

"It's okay Katarina, we'll help you." Nidalee coaxed as she took Katarina's bloody hand. "Now let's take you to the pond."

Shaking Nidalee's and Udyr's grip away, Katarina frowned.

"I do not need your pity, I can do this by myself." Katarina snapped.

"I will guide you, you will not change my mind." Nidalee stated as she grabbed Katarina firmly by her wrist.

Flash

Moments ago, Ahri did the same thing... "Why should I?" Ahri shouted as Katarina stared deeply into her beautiful golden eyes. Her eyes were filled with determination as she grabbed Katarina by the wrist, daring to disobey her, something no one ever did. Ahri left Katarina alone and she never told her anything about her father. Katarina as well didn't answer her question. Why should Ahri get away from her? Katarina is an assassin, she has no compassion for her opponents but she cared about the fox. She could have ran away and left her to die under the hands of Rengar but she didn't. A ping of guilt rushed through Katarina she never gave Ahri the benefit of the doubt. LeBlanc might have earned her death. She despised Katarina from the start and she wasn't even an ally, she supported Swain all the way. She supported a cruel, wicked man who was hungry for power. What did he do? Kill her mother and send her father away to unfairly gain the name of General of Noxus, something her father worked hard to get. LeBlanc was an enemy, not an ally and Katarina should have known that. No regrets. Katarina thought as she gritted her teeth.

Flash

"Leave me alone. Both of you. I will kill both of you if I have to, leave me alone for your own good." Katarina grimaced as she shook Nidalee's grip away.

The wind blew as the lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The wind howled as rain started to pour down, a thick fog began to form as a storm brew. The once light blue sky with white clouds turned into a harsh purple with black clouds. Thunder roared and crackled as lighting and rain struck the soil, softening it under the storm's will. The temperature drastically fell down as the storm hit. No one was safe from its wrath. Nidalee's and Udyr's vision was cut short as the fog got thicker and heavier by the minute as they saw the vibrant red figure of Katarina vanish.

"Katarina!" Nidalee shouted as she saw Katarina's silhouette running away from them.

Stopping at the mere shout of her name, Katarina stopped on her tracks and turned back to look at Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress. Katarina's long vibrant red hair was stuck to her face, her clothes were soaking wet and sticked onto her. Her emerald eyes glared at Nidalee as she tried to stop her but all further effort was in vain.

"Goodbye Nidalee." Katarina told the woman as she waved goodbye. "It was a pleasure being able to see you again."

"Katarina, don't leave!" Nidalee urged. "You can't be alone out in the wild like this!"

Nidalee's patience quickly ran out as her words fell on deaf ears. The storm was getting harder and heavier by the minute and they no longer had the luxury of time. Nidalee's clothes were soaked from all the rain as the fabric was slowly ripping and wearing out. Green eyes staring at green eyes, Nidalee shouted as loud as she could. "Stop acting like a child! Think about your safety, think about what your father would've said if he was here."

Frowning, Katarina stared deeply into Nidalee's eye. She was trying to use her ultimate weakness against her, the double edged sword of love.

"He would say nothing, he's probably dead like everyone else has told me." Katarina retorted as she turned back and began walking away from Nidalee.

The storm began to get stronger, the rain began pouring at a intense speed and the droplet size increased. The wind got stronger as the trees were now weaker and vulnerable, the ones with little strength surrendered to the wind, snapping into two as they met the force of the wind.

Attempting to stop Katarina, Nidalee ran towards her forgetting about the consequences. Both the rain and wind showed no mercy as it wrecked anything in its path including Nidalee.

"Nidalee, watch out!" Udyr yelled as he rushed towards Nidalee.

"What?" Nidalee asked confused.

CRACK

Standing where Nidalee should have been was Udyr, the one who protected her from the lighting.

"Udyr?" Nidalee cried as she ran towards the Spirit Walker. "Udyr?!"

Turning around once more, Katarina saw the figure of a weeping Nidalee. Katarina's eyes went opened as she saw the Spirit Walker, Udyr, dead on the ground. The latest victim of the storm's wrath.

CRACK

"NIDALEE!" Katarina shouted. "Get out of there, you're going to get hit!"

Slowly turning her head back, Nidalee glared at Katarina carefully.

"You did this to him. You will pay for this!" Nidalee shouted.

"I did no such thing!" Katarina replied offended.

"You monster…" Nidalee murmured as she charged at her. Instinctively, Katarina grabbed a dagger and backed away as she didn't want to hurt Nidalee.

"Nidalee, please stop. I don't want to hurt you." Katarina pleaded.

"Too late….." Nidalee hissed as she closed the gap between each other as she changed into her cougar form mid air. Playing defensively, Katarina ducked down and tossed Nidalee away as she unintentionally wounded her in her abdomen.

"Please stop, I don't want to do this!" Katarina shouted as she stabbed Nidalee in her paw, preventing her from moving.

"MURDERER!" Nidalee cried out as she attempted to move.

"I've killed thousand of men and women. I've even killed children. Your words or death won't affect me in any way." Katarina spoke annoyed as she pointed the tip of her blade at Nidalee's wound.

"Goodbye."

Curving her blade, Katarina opened the wound and stopped as she was about to hit an organ.

"AGGGH!" Nidalee gasped as the cold blade hit her.

"You can suffer a slow death." Katarina whispered in Nidalee's ear as she forced Nid's eyes shut. Getting up, Katarina frowned as the storm evidently turned stronger "Farewell Bestial Huntress. You will be missed." Katarina sighed as she fled the scene.


End file.
